When You Love Me?
by Melon-kun
Summary: Aku Uchiha Sasuke, dan ini adalah cerita cintaku yang menyedihkan. Dimana aku mencintai seorang pemuda polos yang sayangnya tidak pernah mencintaiku. /"Naru, aku mencintaimu." Ucapku untuk yang kesekian kalinya. /SasuNaru! /BoysLove!


**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Melon-kun

 **Pairing** **:**

SasuNaru slight GaaNaru

 **Rated :**

T

 **Genre :**

Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

 **Warning :**

Yaoi, Homeseksual, Boys Love, POV Sasuke, OOC, MissTypo(s), e.t.c

 **No Like, Don't Read**

.

.

Aku Uchiha Sasuke, pengusahan tampan yang digandrungi kaum hawa maupun kaum adam. Di usia yang ke dua puluh lima tahun, aku menduduki tingkat tertinggi sebagai pengusaha muda sukses seantero Tokyo. Mempunyai wajah rupawan dan kaya raya bukan berarti aku memiliki dunia. Aku Uchiha Sasuke, mencintai seorang pemuda polos yang sayangnya tidak pernah mencintaiku.

.

===== **When You Love Me?** =====

.

 **2 February 20xx**

.

Saat itu musim dingin, aku berdiri termenung menatap sebuah café yang terletak apik di pinggiran jalan besar, dengan baju khas orang kantoran tanpa syal yang menutupi leher padahal malam itu sangat dingin, aku melangkah kecil lalu memasuki café tersebut yang disambut dengan dentingan bel yang memeriahkan suasana.

Menghempaskan bokong ke kursi yang tersedia dipojokan ruang café, aku menghela napas pelan sembari menggosokkam kedua telapak tangan, berharap mendapat secuil kehangatan disana.

"Ada perlu apa lagi anda ke sini, Uchiha-san?" Nada dingin dari seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja datang mengalihkan pandanganku, aku menatap pemuda itu dengan mata sayu dan pipi yang sedikit memerah.

Sial! Sepertinya aku akan demam.

Aku meruntuki diriku yang tidak pernah terbiasa dengan suhu dingin. "Aku hanya ingin menikmati segelas kopi panas, Naru. Apa itu salah? Apa kau selalu berkata dingin kepada setiap pelangganmu?" Pertanyaan beruntun aku lontarkan. Ia menatapku dengan alis yang saling bertautan.

Oh, dia marah padaku. Kali ini apa lagi salahku?

Ia berbalik pergi dengan langkah lebar. Belum sampai lima menit, ia datang kembali dengan tangan yang memegang nampan dimana ada segelas kopi yang mengepulkan uap panas disana.

"Ini kopi anda, Tuan Uchiha! Saya harap anda tidak kemari lagi!" Kata-kata itu menyabik relung kalbuku.

Apa aku benar-benar tidak punya kesempatan, Naru?

.

.

===== **When You Love Me?** =====

.

.

 **5 February 20xx**

.

Aku kembali lagi, tempat dimana aku benar-benar tidak pernah diharapkan. Aku mengernyit bingung, masih tetap menatap tulisan 'Close' yang tergantung manis di pintu masuk café itu.

Aku terlambat, lain kali aku tidak akan menuruti perkataan Itachi lagi. Kalau untuk mengoreksi berkas sebelum dibubuhi cap stempel perusahaan, bisa saja di rumah kan? Kenapa harus terburu-buru?

Huft~

Menghela napas lelah, aku melangkah menelusuri jalanan yang ternyata mulai sepi. Hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

.

.

Aku terpaku, kepalaku berdenyut sesaat. Pemandangan di depan sana membuat aku meringis pelan, menahan pedih di hatiku.

Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukannya di depanku, Naru?

Hatiku menjerit pilu, sepasang kekasih yang saling berciuman di tepi jalan tunggu khusus untuk penyebrangan pejalan kaki tanpa memperdulikan beberapa orang yang memandang mereka jijik, mereka meneruskan kegiatan yang begitu menyakitkan bagiku.

Pemuda bersurai blonde menatapku terkejut, pandangan kami bertemu. Mataku lalu bergulir menatap pemuda yang di cium oleh sosok yang aku cintai. Aku tau pemuda itu, pemuda yang mempunyai masa lalu yang suram, masa lalu yang membuat sosok yang aku cintai menderita.

Dua tahun yang lalu, pemuda bersurai merah maroon –Sabaku no Gaara– dengan kedua orangtuanya yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Uzumaki untuk melamar sang kekasih mengalami kecelakaan beruntun yang mengakibatkan pasangan Sabaku itu meninggal di tempat, meninggalkan sang anak yang mengalami luka parah.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Gaara membenci sosok pujaanku, ia bahkan mencoba mencelakai sosok bersurai secerah mentari itu, tapi karena rasa cintanya yang terlampau besar, ia memendam kebenciannya dengan cara melukai dirinya sendiri.

Naruto tau itu.

Itulah sebabnya ia menutup hatinya kepada pria lain bahkan padanya.

.

.

Aku tersentak kaget saat sepasang kekasih itu saling beradu argument dan pemuda bersurai merah maroon itu membentak Naruto lalu pergi begitu saja menyebrangi jalan besar dengan langkah yang terseok-seok persis seperti orang yang sedang mabuk berat. Atau memang seperti itu?

Aku berlari cepat, menahan sosok bersurai blonde yang berniat menyusul sang kekasih. Ia terkejut, terlihat jelas dari pupil matanya yang sedikit melebar. Alisnya menukik tajam, iris sapphirenya menatapku bengis.

"Apa yang anda lakukan, Sialan!" Suaranya menggelegar.

"Naru, aku mencintaimu." Ucapku untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Lancang sekali anda, Uchiha! Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Naru–"

"AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU!"

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis seolah-olah perkataanmu itu tidak benar, Uzumaki Naruto!" Napasku memburu, menatap pemuda di hadapanku tajam. Ia menyentuh pipinya yang di aliri air mata itu, aku terkejut bukan main.

Apa aku baru saja membentaknya?

Hatiku kalut, "N-naru…" Aku gelagapan saat air mata itu masih mengalir deras.

"Aku… kenapa?" lirihnya pelan.

Tiiiiin…

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, begitu pula dengan Naruto.

"GAARA!" Tautan jemari kami terlepas, mataku melebar. Naruto, meninggalkanku dan berlari ke arah Gaara yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah jalan, memeluknya erat mencoba melindungi pemuda bersurai merah maroon itu dari mobil truk yang melaju kencang ke arah mereka.

Aku tertegun, tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya, berlari cepat dan membentangkan tangan, menjadikan tubuhku tameng untuk melindungi mereka berdua –atau lebih tepatnya Naruto.

Ckiiiit…

"Dasar bocah idiot! Kalau mau mati jangan libatkan aku, Brengsek!" Naruto membuka matanya, terbelalak saat melihatku yang tersenyum tipis, menatapnya lembut. Tapi itu hanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia memapah kekasihnya ke pinggiran jalan.

Aku masih terpaku, tidak memperdulikan teriakan dan bunyi klatson dari berbagai kendaraan.

Apa aku ditinggalkan lagi?

Aku menunduk dalam, menatap miris jalan aspal tempat aku berdiri.

"Apakah mencintaimu harus sesakit ini, Naru?"

.

.

===== **When You Love Me?** =====

.

.

Dua bulan kemudian, Gaara meninggal dunia. Ia pergi menyusul kedua orangtuanya karena kecanduan mengkonsumsi minuman keras, meninggalkan sang kekasih yang menjerit histeris di sebelah tempat terakhir peristirahatannya.

Aku menatapnya seduh, dia berjalan lunglai meninggalkan pemakaman Gaara. Bahkan di saat terakhir pun ia tidak menatapku sama sekali.

Apa aku benar-benar tidak punya kesempatan, Naru?

Semilir angin lembut menerpaku dan untuk pertama kalinya aku menangis karena seorang pemuda yang begitu aku cintai.

Yah, Uzumaki Naruto menutup pintu hatinya kepada siapapun walaupun sebenarnya ia mencintai pria itu.

.

.

====== **END** ======

.

.

Huaa~ Gak tau apa ini termaksud Hurt/Comfort :v

Untuk haters, tidak ada kata balasan untuk mu.

Anjing menggonggong Kafilah berlalu.

Oh iya, ini fanfic ku terakhir yang aku publish di ffn. Kalau ada yang mau baca fanfic ku yang lain, silahkan ke watty ku.  
Pennamenya : Melon-kun

Jaa :*


End file.
